1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved deodorizer container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional deodorizer container is simply a case with perforations. Hence, once the case is open for use, it will be impossible to control the evaporation rate of the deodorizer thereby causing extravagance. Furthermore, the conventional deodorizer container is often hung or fixedly adhered on an article, and cannot be conveniently mounted on the louver of an air-conditioner.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a deodorizer container which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.